In general, washing machines may be classified into agitation type washing machines in which washing is performed by an agitator at the center of a washing tub, pulsator type washing machines in which washing is performed by water flows and/or pulses generated by rotating a disk-like pulsator, and drum type washing machines in which washing is performed by rotation of a drum therein.
In the case of a drum type washing machine, detergent, washing water, and laundry are rotated by a motive power device (e.g., a motor) that rotates the drum while the detergent, the washing water, and the laundry are in the drum. The laundry can be effectively washed by a friction force between the washing water and the laundry, as lifters in the rotating drum lift the laundry out of the washing water, and the laundry falls back into the washing water.
However, in the case of the drum type washing machine, the rotation shaft or axis of the drum is in parallel to the floor and/or a top surface of the drum type washing machine. The rotation shaft is supported internally, and as a result, in the case of a washing machine that has an opening below the user's waist, the user typically puts the laundry in or withdraws the laundry from the drum by bending his/her waist and back, but extending his/her arms parallel to the ground.
The user fatigue degree may increase and/or the user may feel some pain when the user withdraws large, damp laundry such as a quilt or blanket from the drum by bending his/her waist and back, and extending his/her arms in such a manner.